Manual data entry utilizing a computer interface remains an important business aspect. For example, users may manually input data into a computer system utilizing a graphical user interface. Unfortunately, conventional interfaces for assisting a user in manually inputting data have exhibited various limitations.
For example, current interfaces fail to deal with complications that may arise while manually inputting data. More specifically, upon correcting an error with previously entered data, the user that entered the data may be required to move their eyes outside of their current span of vision, which may result in a loss of focus and a reduced capability to perform manual data entry. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.